The present invention relates to fusible and/or disconnect switches and the like, and more particularly to those switches which may have a modular interior that incorporates a base to facilitate the assembly of interchangeable components, including neutral assemblies.
Fusible and non-fused switches, disconnect switches and electrical circuit breakers are used to distribute power for residential, commercial and industrial applications. As the need arises to distribute greater amounts of power through the enclosures that house such switches and circuit breakers, there is an impetus to increase the electrical rating as a result of the higher voltage and current density whereas the impetus with respect to the size of the enclosure housing the electrical parts is either to retain the same sized enclosure or to make it even smaller to accommodate the ever decreasing space allocated for installation of such devices.
Decreased space within the enclosure typically occurs as a result of the need to install additional electrical/mechanical components or can result due to the use of standard modular interiors. Such decreased space within the interior of the enclosure thereby provides less and less room for maneuvering, and more particularly less room for the installation of electrical wires by electricians in the field and other end users. Typically, the space reserved for the placement of wires within the enclosure and known as gutter space is inadequate and places constraints upon the electrician in the field.
It would therefore be an advantage over prior art devices to provide an increased space within an enclosure for the placement of wires without the need to increase the dimensions of the enclosure.
In accordance with the present invention a switch device is disclosed comprising a switch housing having a back wall, stationary contacts disposed within the switch housing, a contact switching element with moving contacts moveable in the interior of the switch housing, an actuating member which is moveable in the interior of the switch housing for transferring by a rotational motion of the actuating member the moving contacts for engagement and disengagement with the stationary contacts, a neutral assembly, an insulating member disposed within the switch housing, the insulating member forming an elevated laterally extending member for mounting thereon the neutral assembly, the insulating member forming an open space between the back wall of the switch housing for the routing of insulated electric wires.